Voir Plus Loin
by Kara Lee-Corn Smith
Summary: Où quatre anciens élèves de la prestigieuse école de magie de Poudlard se retrouvent pour voir plus loin, ils vont mettre leur différents de côté pour créer une structure un peu spécial. Le monde l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à JKR, je ne fais que m'amuser avec.


**Création réalisée dans le cadre du Prix Fanfiction 2017, organisé par Short Edition**

 **N'hésitez pas à aller sur le site de short edition pour relire et votez pour cette nouvelle si elle vous a plu.**

* * *

Neville avançait d'un pas léger au milieu d'une immense clairière. Autour de lui, une forêt. L'extrémité de la forêt interdite. Assez loin de Poudlard, finalement. Derrière lui, trois anciens élèves, Susan Bones, de Poufsouffle, Luna Lovegood, de Serdaigle, et plus étonnant, Drago Malefoy de Serpentard.

« Sommes-nous d'accord sur l'emplacement ? (les trois autres hochèrent la tête en guise d'approbation) et sommes-nous d'accord sur les conditions et l'architecture ? (de nouveaux, ils acquiescèrent.)

« Mais, Neville, tu es sûr qu'il n'y a pas de Ronflak Cornu dans le coin ? Ça pourrait-être désastreux sinon. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Luna, si il y en avait, tu les verrais avant nous ! »

Chacun d'eux se posta à un point cardinal et s'enfonça à l'opposé de la clairière. Après un certain moment, n'importe quel sorcier aurait pu apercevoir de longs filaments de lumière s'élancer dans le ciel et, rejoignant, former un dôme de lumière, pâle et translucide. Cette coupole brilla un instant puis s'évanouit dans le matin brumeux.

De nouveau dans la clairière, les quatre anciens de Poudlard se concertèrent à voix basse. Une fois encore, les baguettes s'agitèrent en tous sens dans un silence presque religieux. Les sorts étaient informulés, et la concentration était à son maximum. Petit à petit, un édifice apparaissait. Un château de petite taille, octogonal, de pierres blanches et crèmes, s'élevait doucement, occupant la majeure partie de la clairière. La forme du château n'était pas sans rappeler la cabane d'Hagrid en son temps, en bien plus gigantesque. On pouvait considérer cet édifice comme petit si on le comparait à Poudlard, évidemment, mais il n'en restait pas moins un monument important et imposant.

L'intérieur du rez-de-chaussée fut décoré par Luna, dans des tons pastel, doux et chaleureux tout à son image. Elle garnit également certains murs de bibliothèques, pour l'instant vides.

Susan s'occupa de la décoration et du matériel. Apposant ici et là des malles en chêne doré garnies de jouets moldus et sorciers, des tapis de toutes sortes, de petites tables parfaitement rangées, chacune ayant un pot à crayons moldu, du papier moldu, du parchemin et des plumes enchantées. Elle décora les murs de posters sorciers ou non, les luminaires choisis dispensaient une lueur douce et enchanteresse.

Drago prit à sa charge les dortoirs. Au sol , il avait choisi une moquette vert sombre, épaisse et douce. Les murs étaient d'un beige sable chaud. Il avait disposé les lits en hémicycle, faisant face à la porte et entourant un fauteuil confortable. Tous les dortoirs étaient identiques.

Et Neville géra l'agencement des salles de classes. Car oui, il y avait des salles de classe. Ainsi que d'immenses cheminées dans toutes les pièces. Chaque « classe » comportait son lot de table, son bureau et son tableau ainsi qu'une flopée d'outils pédagogiques qu'ils soient moldus ou sorciers. Il veilla aussi à laisser un espace libre, à demi entouré de bibliothèques, pour l'instant vides comme celles de Luna.

Leur œuvre ainsi terminée, ils visitèrent ensemble les différentes pièces. Susan se frappa le front et fit sursauter ses camarades.

« Nous avons oublié le principal ! Les cuisines ! Ils nous faut des cuisines ! »

Luna hocha la tête et la serra dans ses bras :

« Oh. Susan, merci ! Et pour la nourriture comment procéderons-nous ? Comme à Poudlard ? Cela m'ennuierait d'avoir Hermione dans les pattes à cause de ça. Je l'aime bien mais quand même ! »

Drago leva les yeux au ciel comme il savait si bien faire.

« Luna, ce que tu peux être S.A.L.E parfois ! »

« SALE ? Mais je suis lavée de ce matin ! »

« Non mais, enfin, protection des elfes de maison, quoi. Ils aiment leur travail. Et, même si ça me coûte de dire ça, moi un sang-pur, nous veillerons à ce qu'ils soient bien traités. »

« Alors, ça me va. »

Après leur visite, tous quatre ressortirent, firent le tour du bâtiment, et après avoir choisi l'emplacement idéal, commencèrent à créer la cuisine. Tout était pensé pour faciliter la vie des elfes de maison, à commencer par un tableau de répartition des tâches avec des temps de repos et des congés. Luna espérait secrètement que les elfes accepteraient ce système purement humain. Le nouveau bâtiment avait de grandes vitres donnant sur la forêt. Neville, en tout bon botaniste qu'il était décida de créer un potager pour avoir la chance de consommer des légumes et fruits frais. Il y voyait aussi une occasion d'enseigner la botanique et d'éveiller les autres au « bien-manger » .

Le travail accompli était à la hauteur de leur espérance. Épuisés mais fiers d'eux, ils se tenaient face à l'entrée du grand bâtiment.

Neville soupira d'aise et entoura de ses bras Drago et Susan.

« Les amis, à presque 40 ans, j'ai l'impression d'avoir accompli ma vie. Voilà ma voie ! L'enseignement. Je ne doute pas que nous ferons de grandes choses. Drago, toi, le sang-pur, marqué à jamais, tête de bois sans nom, tu as tant changé, tu es mon ami à présent. Qui l'aurait cru ! Tu m'as aidé, guidé, arrêté dans mes délires quand j'allais trop loin ! Merci. Merci beaucoup. Susan, toi, que je ne connaissais que peu, tu as su donner un sens à ma folie des grandeurs. Tu ne dis jamais grand-chose, mais tu as toujours été à mes côtés dès le moment où je t'ai présenté mon projet, un peu fou j'en conviens... Luna, (il s'arrêta un instant et prit son visage entre ses mains) et toi Luna, je sais que tu vas repartir dans peu de temps, mais regarde ce que tu as aidé à faire. C'est magnifique ! Je sais que je pourrais faire appel à toi en cas de coup dur. Je sais que tu seras toujours à mes côtés ! Depuis la mort d'Hannah, il y a déjà 7 ans, tu as été une épaule fidèle, tu as su me faire rire, tu as pu me remonter le moral. Nous avons allié notre folie pour créer ça ! Merci ! »

Puis il l'embrassa sur les lèvres, délicatement, presque timidement. Luna fut assez surprise de cet élan d'affection de la part de Neville et lui murmura juste « c'est un plaisir de t'aider Neville ».

Drago haussa les épaules en les voyant. Il se contenta de serrer la main de Neville et embrassa Susan et Luna avant de transplaner. Susan remercia Neville pour la confiance accordée, lui dit à demain et disparut dans un POP sonore elle aussi. Luna resta à côté de lui, se balançant doucement sur ses pieds, regardant le grand bâtiment d'un air distrait puis subitement attrapa la main de Neville.

« Merci Neville ! Mais il lui faut un nom ! »

« Un... un nom ? Je n'y avais pas pensé... je vais y réfléchir cette nuit. En attendant, il est tard. Veux-tu... voudrais-tu … enfin aimerais-tu venir souper chez moi ? »

« Oh eh bien pourquoi pas ! C'est une bonne idée ! J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de joncheruines chez toi ! »

« Non rassure- toi ! »

Alors tous deux transplanèrent chez Neville.

Le mois d'août débutait par un lundi relativement chaud et humide. Neville était dans un nouveau bâtiment, assis à un bureau, entouré de parchemins, presque enseveli sous les piles de documents. Ce rajout avait été réalisé une semaine auparavant car dans leur précipitation, ils avaient omis de bâtir une salle pour eux. Mais à présent, cette pièce chaleureuse accueillait quelques bureaux vides, des étagères sur lesquelles traînaient quelques babioles, de lourds fauteuils en velours bronze, or, saphir et émeraude, des tableaux mettant en scène de magnifiques paysages ornaient les murs, et sur l'un d'eux, une gigantesque cheminée trônait, ronronnant d'un feu agréable et paisible. Ce dernier crépita, devint vert et une silhouette apparut.

« Ah ! Profess... Madame la... Minerva. »

« Vous ne vous y ferez donc jamais, Neville ? »

« Je suis désolé Professeur, enfin, désolé mais vous êtes toujours mon professeur à mes yeux. »

« C'est adorable, Neville, néanmoins, faites un effort, vous n'avez plus besoin d'être aussi formel avec moi. Que me vouliez-vous ? »

« Je propose qu'on fasse d'abord le tour, puis ensuite je vous expliquerai en détail. »

Il lui tendit le bras, en tout gentleman qu'il était, elle le prit avec un remerciement, puis tous deux commencèrent le tour du châtelet. Neville la mena dans toutes les pièces, expliquant petit à petit le projet, le but, les conséquences chaque question de Minerva trouva une réponse chaque recoin avait été examiné avec le plus grand soin par cette grande dame.

La cuisine laissa la Directrice de Poudlard sans voix. L'organisation était soignée et l'idée de donner des congés aux elfes lui parut incongrue. S'ensuivit une explication assez longue de Neville qui sembla satisfaire McGonagall.

« Passons à la dernière salle, celle dans laquelle vous êtes arrivée. »

« Ah, la salle à la magnifique cheminée. Elle ressemble d'ailleurs étrangement à celle tronant dans mon bureau. Auriez-vous emprunté quelques idées à l'école de votre enfance ? »

« Eh bien, je dois dire qu'en effet, nous nous en sommes beaucoup inspirés ! Prenez un fauteuil, installez vous ! Du thé ? (elle acquiesça et un plateau apparut sur la table basse, avec du thé, des gâteaux secs et deux verres d'eau) Voilà, vous avez vu tout notre truc ! Enfin, notre projet. Pensez-vous que vous puissiez nous apporter votre aide ? Et aussi, pourriez-vous révéler comment vous saviez à qui envoyer des lettres quand nous avons reçu les nôtres, à 11 ans ? »

« je vais commencer par les lettres ! À votre époque, je les rédigeais moi même, mais quand aux adresses et noms, ils nous étaient fournis par le Choixpeau ! Un bien étrange artefact en vérité. Durant l'année, il nous sortait les enveloppes déjà adressées, il ne me restait plus qu'à y insérer les missives et les envoyer. Peut-être pourra-t-il vous aider aussi, nous verrons cela avec lui. Quand à votre projet, il est tout à fait crédible. C'est une idée subtile que vous avez eu tous les quatre. D'ailleurs, où sont les autres ? »

« Drago travaille en ce moment, Luna est quelque part entre le pôle sud et le pôle nord, traquant le Ronflak cornu ou autre créature bizarre. Susan, eh bien je ne sais pas où elle se trouve, mais si vous le souhaitez, je pourrais les réunir ici pour qu'on discute ensemble. »

« Pourquoi pas, oui ça serait une bonne idée. Vous semblez vous acquitter de votre tache de directeur à merveille Neville ! Vous ferez un excellent pédagogue je crois. Pour en revenir à votre école. Une idée superbe que vous avez là. Je veillerais que les dossiers et autres paperasseries soient réglés en temps et en heure dans les hautes sphères du ministère. J'ai quelques bons contacts qui sauront guider l'avancée de votre projet. Ne vous méprenez pas, Neville, il ne s'agit pas de corruption ou de « pistonnage » comme disent les moldus, mais plutôt d'une veille au respect du protocole. Car nous n'avons qu'un mois pour tout mettre en place . »

Neville manqua de s'étrangler.

« UN MOIS ? mais nous ne pensions ouvrir cette école que l'an prochain ! Il reste encore tant de papiers à remplir, des demandes à formuler, les courriers à envoyer aux parents, des enseignants à trouver ! Et les elfes de maison à recruter aussi ! Et Susan, Luna et Drago ne sont pas au courant ! (il s'arrêta un instant pour respirer, Minerva avait un petit sourire malicieux qui faisait pétiller ses yeux) Oh. Et l'école n'a pas de nom... »

« des détails que tout ceci, mon cher ami, les papiers, je reviendrais demain vous aider à y voir plus clair, le Choixpeau sera du voyage. Dans un premier temps, Poudlard vous prêtera quelques elfes cuisiniers pour débuter. À propos des enseignants, je vous propose de demander un petit coup de pouce au ministère, Je suis sure que Ginny Weasley ou Hermione Granger pourront nous dénicher trois ou quatre personnes dignes de confiance. Tentez de réunir vos amis demain vers 14h dans cette salle, cela m'évitera de courir dans votre château, je n'ai plus l'âge de jouer à cache-cache et je n'ai pas l'esprit facétieux de ce cher Albus. Quant au nom, eh bien, vous avez toute la nuit pour y penser non ? »

Elle termina sa tirade par un clin d'œil. La situation l'amusait beaucoup. Vraiment, Neville l'impressionnait. Drago Malefoy aussi, il n'avait pas eu une enfance facile, malgré son masque froid et calculateur. Maintenant, le voilà main dans la main à monter un projet fou avec une Serdaigle, une Poufsouffle et un Gryffondor. Elle en rit intérieurement. Elle prit congé de son ancien élève, ravie qu'il lui ai demandé de l'aide et s'engouffra dans la cheminée. Le jour suivant promettait bien des surprises !

En ce mardi deux août, Neville se tenait devant la cheminée, entre Susan et Drago qui s'était débrouillé pour avoir un jour de congé. Ils attendaient patiemment l'arrivée de Minerva McGonagall. Drago était nerveux, il n'aimait pas vraiment l'ancienne directrice de la maison Gryffondor. Même si il avait changé et mit de coté son aversion pour la maison des Lions, son ancien professeur de métamorphose l'intimidait toujours, elle dégageait une aura puissante. Susan était, comme à son habitude, un peu en retrait et silencieuse. Elle avait entièrement confiance en McGonagall, et confiance aussi en Neville. Ils étaient sortis ensemble quelques temps dans le passé et elle savait pertinemment qu'il avait la tête bien ancrée sur les épaules. Quand à la directrice de Poudlard, Susan n'avait aucun doute sur sa capacité à les aider et les conseiller.

Ils étaient donc tous trois face à la cheminée lorsque McGonagall apparut dans l'encadrement. Elle fut étonnée de ne pas voir Luna, mais celle-ci était en Amérique du sud, sur les terres de Patagonie et n'avait pas pu se libérer. La réunion dura plus de trois heures. Chacun avait pu donner son point de vue, soumettre ses idées et poser des questions administratives. Minerva leur montra quels documents envoyer en premier, dans quel ordre les remplir, et les aida grandement à faire toutes les déclarations nécessaires au ministère. Elle allait se charger personnellement de les déposer aux bureaux concernés. Une fois que les documents urgents eurent été traités, ils se penchèrent sur la sélection des enseignants. Drago avait émis l'idée d'abandonner son poste pour se consacrer à l'école, Neville aussi. Susan était ravie de ne pas avoir de poste à abandonner et était prête à commencer. Elle avait longtemps gardé des enfants après sa scolarité à Poudlard et savait que sa place était ici. Luna avait accepté d'intervenir aussi régulièrement que son métier de Magicozoologue le permettait, mais elle ne voulait pas rester définitivement. Elle en aurait été incapable.

Comme pour l'instant, aucun d'eux ne pouvait dire si tout cela fonctionnerait, il fut décidé que la liste des enseignants probables serait mise de côté pour le moment.

Chacun un thé à la main, ils discutaient calmement quand Minerva poussa un cri !

« Le Choixpeau ! J'avais oublié ! »

Elle se précipita dans la cheminée et en ressortit presqu'aussitôt, l'artefact magique à la main, tandis que quelques mèches de cheveux s'échappaient de son chignon strict. Elle le déposa délicatement sur la table. Et cependant qu'elle remettait de l'ordre dans sa coiffure, le Choixpeau toussota et s'éclaircit la voix. Tous en furent surpris, car ils ne l'avaient entendu qu'au cours des différentes cérémonies de répartition.

« Petite assemblée, mais belle assemblée. »

« Choixpeau, je suppose que vous reconnaissez les trois personnes présentes face à vous. Susan Bones,

« POUFSOUFFLE ! »

« oui en effet, Neville Londu... »

« GRYFFONDOR ! »

« Et Drago Ma... »

« SERPENTARD ! »

« Tout à fait (elle leva les yeux au ciel). Pourriez-vous arrêter de crier de la sorte ! Bien, je reprends donc. Ces trois anciens élèves viennent de créer une école. Mais pas n'importe quelle école. Il s'agit d'un établissement visant à accueillir les enfants en bas âge, d'environ trois ans jusqu'à leur entrée à Poudlard, afin d'aider les parents à contrôler et canaliser les pouvoirs de leur rejeton. La mission des enseignants sera en premier lieu de laisser les enfants évoluer dans un environnement magique, ils seront en sécurité ici et les moldus aussi. Certains parents ne sachant pas comment gérer leurs enfants ou leur pouvoir naissant trouveront des conseils adaptés, du réconfort, de l'aide ou tout simplement un peu de tranquillité. Les professeurs de Poudlard et moi même nous sommes engagés à servir de tuteurs à ces jeunes enseignants pour que leur projet soit mené à bien. Comprenez-vous les enjeux ? »

« Oui, oui, il me semble comprendre un dessein merveilleux, pour cette école au charme chaleureux. Les petits sorciers que vous voulez éduquer pourront ici vivre leur vie. Point d'accident ni de tracas, car un bon œil y veillera. Mais la route sera jalonnée d'obstacles, pour cela pas besoin d'être un oracle. Imaginez donc tous ces gens, qui jamais ne voudront mélanger leur sang... mon aide vous sera accordée, car bien sûr, vous la méritez. »

Neville sourit chaudement. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait le Choixpeau parler de lui même, et pourtant, tout comme lors des répartition, il leur livrait presque une chanson. Drago devança Neville et s'adressa au Choixpeau, tentant de ne pas être maladroit.

« Monsieur le Choixpeau, voilà, votre aide nous serait précieuse, car nous ne savons pas comment contacter les parents de ces enfants. Madame McGonagall nous a expliqué comment les lettres à l'époque de Poudlard nous étaient envoyées. Et par conséquent, comment je pourrais dire ça... »

Il réfléchit un moment, pendant lequel Susan prit la parole, Neville n'ayant encore une fois pas pu formuler un mot

« Choixpeau, auriez vous la possibilité de faire de même avec tous les enfants présentant des aptitudes à la magie ayant moins de onze ans ? Ainsi que, si c'est évidemment possible, prévenir les sorciers qui vont être parents prochainement ? »

« Hum, huuum, hum... Je vois, je vois... C'est astucieux de me demander ceci. Oui je le peux. Mais le voudrais-je ? Voyez vous, si une autre école de ce genre n'existe pas, c'est qu'il y a une raison. (il les laissa languir un court instant puis éclata de rire, un rire étrange, ressemblant plutôt a un grincement de cuir usé.) Non, je ne connais pas cette raison. Votre projet est bien mené, je vais vous aider, car j'aide toujours quand l'aide est réellement méritée. Ne me regardez pas comme ça, Monsieur Londubat, je ne parle pas qu'en rime et en vers. Seulement, quelque chose me chiffonne : votre école n'a pas de nom. »

Tandis que le Choixpeau murmurait pour lui même « me chiffonne, me chiffonne, elle est drôle celle là, sacré Albus Dumbledore, il m'avait fait rire en me disant ceci. », Neville, Susan et Drago se regardaient paniqués. Ils avaient totalement oublié de réfléchir à un nom. Tous trois se concertèrent un instant à voix basse, sous l'œil agacé de Minerva.

« En l'honneur de deux professeurs qui nous ont marqués nous aimerions l'appeler la Lupin & Snape Nursery School* . »

« Très bien, le nom est trouvé. Madame la Directrice, me permettriez-vous de rester dans leur établissement cette nuit pour que je leur fournisse ce dont ils ont besoin ? »

« Bien entendu, Choixpeau. Désirez-vous votre coussin ? »

« Ça ne sera pas nécessaire, il y a de remarquables fauteuils qui me semblent confortables. »

L'entrevue dura encore une longue heure durant laquelle de nombreux points furent éclaircis Minerva leur livra la liste des enseignants potentiels et leur indiqua à quel endroit se procurer des elfes de maison. Tout fut passé en revue, afin que le moindre détail prenne son importance. Minerva tint aussi à lister toutes les fournitures que les parents auraient à apporter, selon l'âge de l'enfant. Il lui sembla aussi extrêmement important de rédiger un règlement en bonne et due forme qu'ils joindraient au courrier.

Enfin vint l'heure de se séparer. Drago prit le Choixpeau et le posa respectueusement sur un fauteuil. Seul Neville l'entendit, mais le Serpentard murmura des excuses au Choixpeau pour la façon dont il s'était comporté lors de sa Répartition. Minerva se tenait dos à l'immense cheminée, devisant avec Susan. Neville et Drago s'approchèrent pour lui serrer la main et la remercier. Elle semblait émue.

« Mes enfants, j'espère de tout cœur que votre projet se déroulera parfaitement bien. Je vais de ce pas déposer le dossier en main propre aux responsables. Je vous tiens au courant de l'avancement dès que j'en saurai plus. Prenez soin du Choixpeau et ramenez le moi dès qu'il ne vous est plus nécessaire. Oh que je suis heureuse de voir une telle école voir le jour ! Vous me voyez ravie de participer à un tel événement ! J'en ai les larmes aux yeux ! Mais je dois y aller, Neville pensez aux elfes, Drago, pensez à soigner votre écriture pour les courriers. Susan, pensez à contacter l'agence pour les elfes dès demain matin. Je pense avoir tout dit... Oh, non, j'oubliais ! Il est l'heure de dîner, venez donc avec moi, nous sommes quelques professeurs encore présent à Poudlard pendant les vacances, joignez-vous à nous ! »

Et c'est ainsi qu'à l'approche de la quarantaine, Susan, Drago et Neville remirent les pieds à Poudlard, du coté des enseignants, pour partager le repas. Nul doute que celui-ci fut animé, Minerva ayant bu un peu de whisky pur feu, elle ne cessait de déifier les trois anciens élèves présents, ainsi que Luna, qui était absente.

La soirée se termina dans la joie et la bonne humeur, et nul doute que l'année à suivre allait être à la fois complexe et bienheureuse.

*littéralement école maternelle Lupin et Rogue. Mais une Nursery School se rapproche plus d'un jardin d'enfants ou d'une crèche.

* * *

 **Création réalisée dans le cadre du Prix Fanfiction 2017, organisé par Short Edition**


End file.
